beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
سُـلـيـمـان ابـن داوود (Suleimān bin Dāwūd)
Dawud https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_in_Islam "The biblical David (Arabic: داؤد‎, translit. Dā’ūd or Arabic: داوود‎, translit. Dāwūd), who was, according to the Hebrew Bible, the second king of the United Kingdom of Israel and Judah, reigning in c. 1010–970 BCE,1 is also venerated in Islam as a prophet and messenger of God, and as a righteous, divinely-anointed monarch of the ancient United Kingdom of Israel, which itself is revered in Islam.2 Additionally, Muslims also honor David for having received the divine revelation of the Psalms.3 Mentioned sixteen times in the Quran, David appears in the Islamic scripture as a link in the chain of prophets who preceded Muhammad.4 Although he is not usually considered one of the "law-giving" prophets (ulū al-ʿazm), "he is far from a marginal figure" in Islamic thought.5 In later Islamic traditions, he is praised for his rigor in prayer and fasting. He is also presented as the prototypical just ruler and as a symbol of God's authority on earth, having been at once a king and a prophet." Suleiman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_in_Islam "Sulaymān bin Dāwūd (Arabic: سُـلـيـمـان بـن داوود‎, Solomon son of David) was, according to the Qur’an, a Malik (Arabic: مَـلِـك‎, King) and Nabī (Arabic: نَـبِي‎, prophet) of the Israelites. Islamic tradition generally holds that he was the third King of the Jewish people, and a just and wise ruler for the nation.1 Islam views Solomon as one of the elect of God, who was bestowed upon with many God-given gifts, including the ability to speak to animals2 and rule jinn.3 Muslims further maintain that he remained faithful to a one and only God throughout his life;4 constructed his Temple, which became one of the key houses of worship; reigned justly over the whole of the Israelites; was blessed with a level of Kingship which was given to none after him and before him;5and fulfilled all of his commandments, being promised nearness to God in Paradise at the end of his life.6 Arab historians regarded Solomon as one of the greatest rulers around the world.7" Hebrew sources https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/שלמה "על פי התנ"ך, שְׁלֹמֹה היה מלכהּ השלישי והאחרון של ממלכת ישראל המאוחדת, אחרי אביו דוד וקודמו שאול. הוא בנה את בית המקדש הראשון בירושלים ונחשב לחכם מכל האדם. נקרא'יְדִידְיָהּ' על ידי נתן הנביא1, איתיאל לפי פרשנות פרק ל במשלי, ו'קֹהֶלֶת'. לפי הפרשנות המסורתית לספרי קהלת ומשלי ולמגילת שיר השירים הם נכתבו על ידי חזקיהו המלך וסיעתומדבריו של שלמה2. שלמה היה בנם השני של דוד ובת שבע. סיפור מלכותו מופיע בהרחבה בספר מלכים א פרקים א-יא, ובדברי הימים ב, פרקים א-ט." Translation "According to the Bible , Solomon was the third and last king of the united kingdom of Israel , after his father David and his predecessor Shaul, who built the first Temple in Jerusalem and was considered the wisest of all men. According to the traditional interpretation of the books of Kohelet and Mishlei and theSong of Songs, they were written by Hezekiah the king and his faction from the words of Solomon. 2 Solomon was the second son of David and the daughter of seven, 1-11, and in Chronicles 2, chapters 1-9." Saul = שאול https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/שאול David = דוד https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/דוד Legacy Name https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_(name) * Solomon (Σολομών), ancient Koine Greek name, derived from 3rd cent. B.C.E. Septuagint translation of the Hebrew name שְׁלֹמֹה (Shelomoh). * Solomon kaDinuzulu (1891–1933) king of the Zulu nation from 1913 until 1933 * Solomon Northup (1808-c.1863), free black man kidnapped into slavery Solomon Mahlangu In fiction https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Butterfly_that_Stamped "“The Butterfly that Stamped” is one of the stories that is about King Solomon, his lovely wife Balkis (she is the one he is in love with, and she loves him, in most versions the others are there just because he is king and has to have more wives than anyone else,) his other nine-hundred ninety nine wives, and two charming but quarrelsome butterflies. Solomon (who mainly goes by Suleiman bin Daoud in the story) is a very wise man, but is very annoyed with his surplus wives and all their quarreling." http://questforglory.wikia.com/wiki/Suleiman_ben_Daoud "The Sultan Suleiman bin Daoud was ruler of the desert and the lands of Shapeir and Raseir roughly a millennia ago. Suleiman ben Daoud was the mightiest and wisest of the Magician-Kings of ancient times. He has left a legacy for himself in his victory over the evil Marid Iblis. He is spoken of as, "the wisest of the wise, strongest of the strong, most magicallest of the magicians." Apparently, he was also very kind." http://questforglory.wikia.com/wiki/Suleiman_ben_Daoud#Behind_the_scenes "Suleiman bin Daoud is the name of the Jewish-Israeli King Solomon ben David, in the Bible and the Qur'an. According to apocryphal, rabbinical and magical literature and legends, this figure had power over good and evil spirits. These occult traditions of course are not compatible with the Bible, but the Qur'an mentions that he had power over the djinn." Numerology Of the name سُـلـيـمـان Of this page This page was number 2016 on this wiki. 2016 = 7 * 3 * 3 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 Factors: 1,2,3,4 , 6,7,8,9 , 12, 14, 16, 18 , 21 , 24, , 28, , 32, , 36 , , 42 , , 48 , , 56, , , 63 , , , 72 , , , 84 , , , 96 , , , , 112 , , , 126 , , , 144 , , , , 168 , , , , , , 224 , , , 252 , , , 288 , , , 336 , , , , 504 , , , , 672 , , , , , , 1008 , , , , , , 2016 ...I have never seen so many factors for a number under 2016, which is natural, but it's more than doubled my longest prior list. It has 8 out of the first 10 integers as factors (of course even a prime number has 1, so it's just an extra 7). A beautiful number. 7 * 9 * 8 * 4Category:اللغة العربیة (al-luḡa al-'arabiyya) Category:Prophets Category:الإسلام (Islam) Category:יהדות (Judaism) Category:Christianity Category:Judaislochristianity Category:Arabic Culture Category:תרבות יהודית (Jewish Culture) Category:Middle-East Category:Magick Category:Ancient History Category:Ancient Astrology